powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 28: Eternally...
is the twenty-eighth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode features Tsubasa's trial to determine his worthiness of becoming "legend" Synopsis Tsubasa becomes enchanted by a singing female who is trapped assisting a song-manipulating Hades Beastman. Plot A young woman plays a small harp and sings in a small temple in the mist. A fisherman is drawn to her and is pulled away by drapery by his neck. Later, Tsubasa jogs through the forest and hears the voice and he sees her. He stands there admiring her. He then walks to her and the pigeons fly by her and she pricks her finger, a string breaks on the harp. He embraces her hands and is glad there is no injury. She holds his hand and he backs up, saying it is cold. She looks down, feeling bad about that fact. He introduces himself and asks her name and why she is singing here. She says she has nothing else but her song. The wind blows and the water bubbles, she told him to go. She runs and he runs after her but she is gone. At the house, he is spacing and Houka tries to wake him up. They say many people have been taken. Hikaru suspects the Siren, she lures victims with its singing voice. Tsubasa thinks of these things and then spots a magazine with the girl's face. Houka has the magazine because she modeled in an ad. He asks who the girl is. She says Mamiya Rei, an up and coming idol. Fans call her rei-rei. It says she died a week ago and it is mystery. He runs off. Nai and Mea say if Memmy needed a charming song, he should have asked them and they sing their song and are interrupted by him. He says Nerisu's singing is a weapon. Wolzard enters and says he heard Nerisu's voice was crushed by a SkySaint in the big battle. Memmy tells him not to meddle. That Neriesu is 'properly acting.' Meanwhile, Rei looks at her hand and thinks back to when Tsubasa touched it. She spots him and is happy until Nerisu wraps a cloth around her neck. She says she let her prey escape. Rei hopes Tsubasa stays away and she flies away and Nerisu follows after her. In the bamboo forest, Rei gets shocked by her collar. Nerisu says that until her voice heals, she has to sing and swats her in the face with the Captive Harp. Tsubasa leaves the empty temple and gets the Hades Beast signal, as everyone does. People walk in the forest. Nerisu says that if she devours that many souls, her throat should heal. Rei sings and Nerisu's wrapping is stopped by MagiShine. She rolls down. The others have the innocents run off. Shine points his gun at Rei. Tsubasa blocks the way. Everyone is shocked to find Rei. Tsubasa questions her. Nerisu comes in and Memmy sees this in his fan and makes her giant. Everyone runs. Tsubasa grabs Rei and they run. Red wants to go after them but Green stops him. The Majins and Travelion fight Nerisu. Marijenball is tossed through them and is swatted back and Nerisu is fine. Nerisu then leaves. Tsubasa and Rei find a spot in the caves. Rei says Nerisu took her life and trapped her soul to do her bidding. She doesn't want to do this, falls to her knees and cries. Tsubasa grabs her hands. Tsubasa asks her to sing to him, that he wants to hear her real song. She is touched, clasps his hands and sings. He puts a clover in her hand and closes it and she opens the hand and a silver butterfly flies out. Tsubasa thanks her and she puts her head on his shoulder, saying she hopes time would just stop here. The others arrive and offer to free her soul with his magic. Tsubasa stops him for using his GripPhone. Urara figures that he doesn't want to let her go. Hikaru asks if he thinks it is really what is best for her. He screams that he doesn't know that but he... he can't get the words out and Nerisu takes Rei away. Tsubasa locates her with his phone and they follow. Nerisu menaces Rei. Rei takes the harp and tosses to the ground and refuses to sing again. She absorbs her when the heroes arrive. The six transform and she sing/attacks them. MagiYellow blasts at her and she wraps him with her drapes. He falls and Vankyuria arrives and blasts them with her Wolzaphone. Yellow blasts again and gets blasted at by Nerisu's song. He thinks back to Rei and struggles to get up. Hikaru tells him to forget her. Yellow un-transforms through a blast and screams Rei's name and blasts at Nerisu. The collar breaks off Rei and she escapes as Nerisu sizzles. Tsubasa goes to Rei and hugs her. They run away and are blasted off a cliff. The other five blast at Nerisu. Nerisu is slain and her remains are collected by Bullrates. Tsubasa promises Rei they will always be together. Rei says he has a future and she can't stay with him. She cries and tells him to live on for them both. He embraces her. She is glad she sung her last song for him. She glows and disappears into heaven. He says her name, the others watch him mourn. Hikaru says that Tsubasa's powerful emotions created a miracle that he couldn't even understand. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : ** : * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: *Phantom Spy Vancuria: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, *'''Viewership: 8.4% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Giruma Magi Magiine & Giruma Magi Magi Magiine (Exorcism spells) **Tsubasa is still depressed regarding the departure of Rei's spirit. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Stage 25: Stolen Courage, Stage 26: Believe!!, Stage 27: Our Bonds and Stage 28: Eternally.... http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa